Grapes
by pinkrose572
Summary: Elena and Damon are alone in an empty barn sharing a bowl of grapes. What will happen when Elena and Damon both want the last grape? One-shot.


**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. (: This is suppose to take place in Mrs. Flower's barn [if you haven't read the books, sorry] but I am writing about the characters in the TV show, not the books. Please review, it would mean the world to me. I can easily continue this if you guys want but for now, it is a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. **

"You are so annoying." Damon groaned and bit into a juicy, plump grape.

Elena smacked his arm offensively and his grape tumbled to floor. "I am not _annoying. _I'm bored."

Damon rolled his eyes and popped another grape into his mouth. He didn't really think Elena was annoying; he was just in an irritable mood. Not to mention he was _starving _– and the mixture of her sweet smelling blood and her opposing words were giving him a major headache.

"Well you're annoying when you're bored," said Damon.

He reached his hand into the bowl of grapes and was surprised when Elena's hand shot out and slapped it away.

"Uh-uh," Elena scolded and pointed into the bowl. "The last grape is mine."

He glanced down at the grapes. There was one large, purple grape sitting in the middle of the ceramic bowl.

"Why do you get it? I bought the grapes." Damon argued, reaching for the grape. Elena slapped his hand again, and he arched his brows at her.

"You mean you _stole _the grapes." Elena said. "Besides, you called me annoying. You owe me."

Damon chuckled and grabbed the grape before Elena had time to slap him again. She jumped off the bale of hay she was seated on and lunged for him – but Damon was too quick. He was on his feet in instant, tossing the grape between each of his hands.

"I don't owe you anything. The truth hurts." Damon placed the grape between his lips, teasing her.

"Damon!" Elena cried.

She was in front of him now. She reached up to grab the fruit and he jerked his head away, smirking with defiance. Elena froze as the smirk crossed his face. She never fully realized how beautiful he was when he smiled – or in his case, smirked. It lit up his whole face, especially his eyes. His eyes appeared to be even bluer, if that was even possible –

_Stop it, Elena; _her mental voice broke her reverie.

Damon's smirk vanished when he noticed the serious expression on Elena's face. She looked stunned for some reason, and it confused him. "Elena, its just a grape."

Elena cleared her throat and shook her head. She glared at Damon – she shouldn't be having those thoughts about him. She was dating Stefan. She loved Stefan. But she couldn't help the warm feeling she got in her stomach when she looked at his confused face, the grape still stuck between his lips. He looked adorable, and she found no use in trying to deny it.

But she was so _use_ to denying what she felt for Damon. Even admitting that she was attracted to Damon seemed wrong, somehow. But how could she not be? He was gorgeous and the butterflies she got in her stomach when he was around were becoming a distraction – especially now.

"I want it," Elena said softly. She wasn't sure if she was referring to grape.

Elena didn't know what came over her, but whatever it was was impulsive and stupid. But she didn't care.

She reached up on her toes and wrapped her lips around the grape. Damon stiffened in surprise. Elena bit into the grape and swallowed it; she was just as surprised as Damon was. Elena Gilbert was a lot of things but 'bold' was not one of them.

Her lips remained close to his, even when she had finished the grape. Damon's breath was so warm and comforting against her cheek. She shivered and hoped that Damon couldn't feel it. He did of course, but he didn't comment on it. He would have if he could – but he was practically paralyzed. Elena was so close to him, and she wasn't pulling away.

Damon swallowed, hard, and began to close to the gap between their faces. He could feel her lips now, and they were so soft, and so –

"And I was worried you two were bored."

Elena and Damon separated at a ridiculously fast pace. Elena gasped.

"Stefan."


End file.
